Call of Duty: Awakening
Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive is an action first person shooter horror Call of Duty game developed by Nakamura Interactive, Morningwood Studios and Tachibana Games, and published by Morningwood Arts. Confirmed by Morningwood Arts, Awakening of the Hive will feature DLC Story Packs for its Zombies mode with a Season Pass including these for free. In addition to DLC Story Packs, Awakening of the Hive also reintroduces Specialized Weapon Variants—first appearing in Call of Duty: Resistance—which are unlocked either through the store or completing certain missions on Apocalypse difficulty as well as through tough challenges. These can be used only in the Campaign as loadout customization. It is sequel to Call of Duty: Infected in that it is confirmed to continue the story of Haley Marcy Rose seen through the eyes of a Roses soldier as well as the stories of the Four Survivors—who will have their own alternate campaign. As mentioned and confirmed above, the game features two campaigns while Zombies mode focusing on the group of 501st soldiers featured in the last game's Survival mode. Campaign Haley M. Rose Missions Prologue *'Reawakening': The remnants have reawakened... Act I: Disturbance *'Knowledge': After the devastation in Japan, you must learn more about what is being called the "Hive." *'Cats and Mice': The 501st HQ in South Korea has been attacked by the Hive. Defend and assist remaining defense forces. *'Fallen': The Fallen Brotherhood have revealed themselves, they claim that you and they have a common enemy. *'Assault': The Fallen will assist the 501st, and a good time too. The Hive have surprise attacked a base in Europe. Act II: Fall of the Shadows *'Struck': The remnants of the Shadows of Darkness need to be neutralized. Neutralize a cell within the Russian mountains. *'Bad Intel': From one of the Shadows you hunted earlier, you learned of a secret Shadow base hidden within Mariana Trench. *'Discovery': After securing the Mariana Trench base, you discovery something real dangerous... *'Follower': From Shadow databases, the large beast is a Hive Nevermore. Destroy it before it reaches Japan. Act III: Awakening *'Aftermath': With the Nevermore defeated, 501st forces across the world report Shadows of Darkness and Hive attacks. Time to revisit old man Wallace. *'Response': The Hive are attacking Japan again. The Fallen Brotherhood are fighting alongside you. Push back the Infected. *'Revelation': The Hive Emperor has revealed himself as Thomas J. Fall. Your mission? Find him. *'Lost in Time': After finally cornering yourself, its a showdown on whose the real Thomas Jenkins Fall. Epilogue *'Epilogue': The evil Thomas J. Fall has reawakened the Hive colonies on Earth. Overrunning 501st military forces and the Surviving Red Star States with hundreds of Hive Nevermore. Characters Protagonist *Thomas J. Fall Antagonist *Thomas J. Fall - (Codename: Hive Emperor) Supporting *Haley Marcy Rose *Wallace Thomas *Jenkins Thomas *James Johnson Factions *501st Corporation *Hive *Fallen Brotherhood *Red Star Federation (Mentioned only) *Allied Nations (Mentioned only) *Resistance against the Federation (Mentioned only) *United States Government (Mentioned only) Four Survivors Missions Prologue *'Four Survivors': Defend survivors in the Aboriginal first nation against large waves of Infected. Act I *'Vengeance': With information collected from an injured Shadows apprentice, Pickle Lake is an area of its ariel corps. Time to strike back. *'Revenge': Pickle Lake was disguised to be an ariel corps base. Capture the Shadow Master before he escapes. *'Retaliation': With the Shadow Master revealing Project Dank, it was how they turned your friends into Infected. Shut down production. *'Resurrection': At the Project Dank factory, you all discover a dark secret kept hidden away... Act II *'Project: Hive': With the discovery of what is called the Hive, this unknown organization is worshipped by the Shadows of Darkness. They may be your new enemies. *'Nevermore': The first thing discovered about this Hive are called Nevermore. But there are incoming Shadows of Darkness, fight them off and escape! *'Devastation': With a Hive Nevermore making an appearance and nearly destroying the Kenora area, you need to find a way to take it down. *'Awakening': After the Nevermore's death, an abandoned 501st Corporation command center in the city has received a report of unknown forces have appeared everywhere on Earth. And you have met some new friends. Act III *'Fallen': Following the Fallen Brotherhood, the four of you are about to discover more about the Hive and what they are. *'Containment': The Red Star containment facility might have answers, but its infested with Infected. Clear them out and find what you came for: the Hive Emperor in cryo-sleep. *'Relations': With the Hive Emperor agreeing to help preserve humanity and eventually stop the Hive; Infected, Shadows of Darkness, and Hive forces have come to neutralize the traitor Emperor. *'Revelation': After thwarting the attack, the Hive Emperor has revealed that in order to stop the Hive, the Hive Temple in Switzerland, Europe must be destroyed as it is harboring the last Hive Gravemind. Epilogue *'Epilogue': With the Hive "temporarily" stopped, it should give enough time for what remains of humanity to rebuild. As well as enjoy some time to yourselves. Characters *POTUS Anakin Nakamura *Jimmy Fox *Casey Lee Hall *Yozhikov "Richtofen" Factions *Four Survivors *Infected *Shadow of Darkness *Hive *Fallen Brotherhood *501st Corporation *Surviving States of the Red Star Difficulties The game uses its predecessor's difficulty settings, though there are minor changes and a new one added. *Infection - Normal (30) amount of Infected A.I. *Virus - 55 more Infected A.I., player damage input set to 1.5 *Nightmare - 75 more Infected A.I., player damage input set to 2 *Apocalypse - 95 more Infected A.I., player damage input set to 3 *Hopeless - 130 more Infected A.I., player damage input set to 5 Weapons Camouflages Standard *Red - Common *Blue - Common *White - Common *Purple - Common *Orange - Common *Yellow - Common *Autumn - Uncommon *Winter - Uncommon *Marine - Rare *Rising Sun - Rare *Setting Sun - Rare *Bliss - Rare *Emerald - Epic *Ruby - Epic *Shadow Squadron - Legendary Specials *Roses - Epic *Flood - Limited *Danks - Limited *Fallen - Ancient Specialized Weapon Variants Standard *Red Star AR-160 - Common *Red Star FN57 - Common *Rebel - Common *S.A.S. - Uncommon *Crescent Rose - Rare *Ghost - Epic *Yuri's Last Breath - Ancient *Makarov's Will - Ancient Specials *Roses M416 - Epic *Roses P226 - Epic *Thomas' AK-12 - Limited *Fallen MP-40 - Ancient Customization Outfits Standard *Red Star Stormtrooper - Uncommon *501st Soldier - Uncommon *501st Heavy - Uncommon *Red Star Officer - Rare *501st Officer - Rare *501st Sniper - Rare *Red Star Engineer - Epic *501st HAZ unit - Epic *Shadows warrior - Uncommon *Shadows apprentice - Uncommon *Shadows Knight - Rare *Shadows Master - Rare *Shadows High Master - Epic *Master Shadow - Epic Specials *Roses soldier - Epic *Fallen Knight - Ancient Skins Standard *Ashley Fall - Rare *Christina Knapp - Rare *Angela Jackson - Rare *Tristen Kevinson - Rare *Kevin Davidson - Rare *John Anderson - Rare *Anna Hall - Epic *John Price - Epic *Gary Sanderson - Epic *Syomin "Dempsey" Porfiriy Tikhonovich - Legendary *Sedelnikov "Nikolai" Avgust Romanovich - Legendary *Kuimov "Takeo" Adam Timurovich - Legendary Specials *Sebastian MacLeod - Limited *Cody Richards - Limited *POTUS Anakin Nakamura - Ancient Armoury The Armoury is an in-game armoury, similar to the Prestige Armoury. With the news of the game being primarily Campaign and Zombies focused, the Armoury included customization options for the Four Survivors which included helmets, hats, accessories, jackets, pants, and boots. However, the Armoury excluded the skins from the Skin customization. Outfits were available in the Armoury which gave players the freedom to choose between having full control of their character's appearance, or having an outfit preset. The Specialized Weapon Variants can be used in both Haley's campaign and the Four Survivors campaign, however in Haley's campaign, the SWVs are the only available customization. Every item in the Armoury has a rarity level and are distributed through Packages, a lootbox system used for purely cosmetic items. *'Common' *'Uncommon' *'Rare' *'Epic' *'Legendary' *'Limited' *'Ancient' 501st Zombies 501st Zombies follows a small 501st fireteam led by Staff Sergeant Ruby Xiao Nakamura as she and her teammates attempt to survive the awakening of the Hive and prevent what it has set into motion. Maps *Awakening - An unknown dangerous enemy has awaken! Escape the command base alive. Last Stand *Compound *Research Lab *Motor Pool Survival *Outpost Alpha *Outpost Beta *Outpost Delta *Roses Barracks Characters *Roses battalion **Rose Ten ***Ruby Xiao Nakamura ***Annabelle Johnson ***Jackson Davidson ***Jack Hall *501st Corporation soldiers (Last Stand maps) *501st Corporation Roses soldiers (Survival maps) Game Editions Standard Edition The standard edition included only the game. Pre-order Edition The pre-order edition of the game included the game with one weapon camouflage, two Specialized Weapon Variants, and one exclusive outfit, which are all themed after the Roses battalion and designated as Epic items. Gravemind Edition The Gravemind Edition of the game included the base game with the Season Pass, two exclusive weapon camouflages, one Specialized Weapon Variant, and two exclusive skins. If purchased physically, includes codes for digital content, in-game Credits and the Season Pass as well as official game soundtrack and collectible steelbook. Hive Edition The Hive Edition of the game included the base game with the Season Pass with one week early access to Story Packs, one exclusive weapon camouflage, one Specialized Weapon Variant, one exclusive outfit and skin. If purchased physically, includes codes for all digital content, in-game Credits and the Season Pass as well as official game soundtrack, collectible steelbook, classified 501st files, and concept art of the Hive and Fallen Brotherhood. Downloadable content Season Pass The Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive Season Pass costs USD39.99 and includes all the Story Packs for free. However, this does not include Specialized Weapon Variant crates. Story Packs To Be Developed Rise of the Gravemind Overlords of the Hive Sanctuary of the Infected Infected Escalation Return of the Shadows Specialized Weapon Variants The Specialized Weapon Variants in Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive are handled and distributed through the use of crates. However, unlike Supply Drops in most Call of Duty games nowadays, crates can only be earned through the game and not by using real world currency. Several crate bundles were announced one week before the game's launch. These included the Fallen Brotherhood Crate, Shadows of Darkness Crate, and 501st Corporation Crate. Sometime after the game's launch, Nakamura Interactive had gotten permission from Rooster Teeth on including a weapons crate with RWBY-themed weapons based on their respective real-life counterparts. Unlike other crates, the RWBY Crate included weapons based on Teams RWBY and JNPR. Fallen Brotherhood Crate The Fallen Brotherhood Crate contains four weapons used by the Fallen Brotherhood. *Fallen Gewehr 98 - Ancient *Fallen StG 44 - Ancient *Fallen MG 42 - Ancient *Fallen M1911 - Ancient Shadows of Darkness Crate The Shadows of Darkness Crate contains four weapons used by the Shadows of Darkness. *Shadow PPSh-41 - Limited *Shadow Mosin-Nagant M91 - Limited *Shadow SKS - Limited *Shadow Bren LMG - Limited 501st Corporation Crate The 501st Corporation Crate contains five weapons used by the 501st Corporation's soldiers. *501st SAR-21 - Epic *501st M240B - Epic *501st MG-4 - Epic *501st UTS-15 - Epic *501st SPAS-12 - Epic RWBY Crate The RWBY Crate contains seven weapons of Teams RWBY and JNPR from the ''RWBY''verse. *Ember Celica - Legendary *Miló - Legendary *Crescent Rose - Legendary *StormFlower - Legendary *Myrtenaster - Legendary *Gambol Shroud - Legendary *Magnhild - Legendary Eclipse Warfare Trilogy Crate The Eclipse Warfare Trilogy Crate contains several weapons from the Eclipse Warfare series, another series of games published by Morningwood Arts. *M4X1 - Experimental *TXs-6 - Experimental *TXR-104 - Experimental *DTn-64 - Experimental *TXB-10 - Experimental *DTe-12 - Experimental *X2h Flamethrower - Experimental Packages Packages are a lootbox system used for the game's Armoury. It has been confirmed that more content for the Armoury would be added as time goes on. With most lootbox systems in video games nowadays, Morningwood Arts have revealed the chances of receiving an item from that rarity. *'Common' — 90% chance *'Uncommon' — 70% chance *'Rare' — 40% chance *'Epic' — 20% chance *'Legendary' — 10% chance *'Limited' — 5% chance *'Ancient' — 2% chance Trivia General *When the Season Pass was announced, Morningwood Arts tweeted out "ROSES," hinting at the five DLCs coming to the game post-launch. **"R" was the initial of the "Rise" in the first DLC. **"O" was the initial of the "Overlords" in the second DLC. **The first "S" was the initial of "Sanctuary" in the third DLC. **"E" was the initial of "Escalation" in the fourth DLC. **The second "S" was the initial of "Shadows" in the fifth DLC. *Many players have complained that playing on Hopeless difficulty was too hard, however they did not demand a change as it had presented a very tough but worthy challenge. *Players, fans, and YouTubers have joked about Nakamura Interactive's use of the same weapons from other Morningwood Arts Call of Duty games. *Due to timeline conflicts with Campaign and Cooperative, the storyline of Cooperative was stated to be an alternate timeline rather than having it in the same timeline as the Campaign which would conflict with its events. Campaign *Like the first game, if the player is idle too long or stares at an NPC for a long period of time, they will say something to the player. These were included in for humourous purposes. **A list of what Haley will say to the player if idle too long. **#"Hey, Thomas! Drop the chips, we got work to do!" **#"Thomas, you're scaring me. Are you awake, or you sleeping with eyes open?" **#"Come on, Thomas! You can daydream about ladies later!" **#"Fine. You want to stay here while our mission fails?" **#"You're going to be telling the Chiefs why we never finished our mission, Thomas." **#"Hey, get your head back in the game and let's go." **A list of what Haley will say to the player if staring at her too long. **#"What? Something on your mind, Fall?" **#"You know, the last guy who was staring at me that long ended up with a broken nose." **#"I hope you are not staring where I think you are." **#"You wanna confess? Go ahead!" **#"There. I blinked. You won." **#"Thomas, you won our staring contest twice." **A list of what the NPCs will say to the player if idle too long. **#"Psst. Thomas, the Commander is watching." **#"I don't think Thomas is feeling alright, ma'am." **#"Stop daydreaming about the Commander, Toms." **#"Come on, Thomas." **#"Snap out of it, Toms." **#"Brass aren't going to approve of your daydreaming!" **A list of what NPCs will say to the player if staring at them too long. **#"You need something, Thomas?" **#"Yeah, I'm ugly. Lead the way." **#"I'm not moving from this spot, Thomas." **#"But I just got here." **#"Why are you staring at me like that?" **#"I have a girlfriend, Thomas. Well sort of." Category:Morningwood Arts, Publishing Category:Nakamura Interactive Category:Morningwood Studios Category:Tachibana Games Category:Frost Games